This invention relates generally to bearing assemblies. More particularly, this invention is a new bearing assembly combination which includes an insert with a strap having a coefficient of thermal expansion higher than the coefficient of thermal expansion of the housing of the bearing assembly.
Self-aligning housed bearing units are used where they are subjected to misalignment. Also, often the housing in which the self-aligning housed bearing units are placed is made of material having a higher coefficient of expansion than the coefficient of thermal expansion of the bearing material. When these conditions exist, special bearing mounting provisions are required to eliminate the detrimental, high stresses imposed by misalignment and the possible loss of bearing retention due to unequal thermal growth. Thus, a self-aligning bearing assembly which includes structure which compensates to offset the effects of unequal thermal growth between the bearing and the housing so that the bearing assembly remains firmly fixed within the housing under all expected thermal conditions is highly desirable.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.